Reality Based Eyes
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Sometimes, we wish to believe that magic is not real, even if it's hit us right in the face before. A slap of reality. Slight YxYY, potential character death, mention of insanity.


Title: Reality Based Eyes.

Author: DMYamiyugi

Fic: Completed

Summary: Many times, the past is not as it seems, and nor is the future.

Pairings: YxYY implied. Could take it as a YxJ too.

Warning: Mental hospital, character death etc. Also, not much conclusion and many unanswered questions.

Genre: Angst. Mostly.

A/N: A note, I don't have a beta. I read this over, but not like I do for chapter stories….if I ever do a chapter story again.

**!!**

**Reality Based Eyes**

A bush of blonde hair bobbed in the bustling crowd of the airport. An elder man glanced up when the color caught his eye, smiling, his eyes lighting.

"Jounochi!"

The blonde looked his way, face lighting up. "Hey Gramps!" He ran up to meet the other. He leaned down, giving the elder a large hug. "How's it goin'?"

Sugoroku smiled. "Fine, fine. Same old." Jounochi stood straight, nodding. He glanced around the airport, looking around for another familiar face. "Wasn't Yugi…"

"No. Not out yet."

Jounochi's face fell, eyes adverting to the ground. "I…see."

"We can still go see him Jounochi." Jounochi nodded, picking up his bags wordlessly. He followed Sugoroku out of the airport, and to his car. Sugoroku opened the door to the back, placing Jounochi's bags in.

"So, how was America?"

Jounochi beamed. "Oh great! Anzu is having a blast in New York, and it really is just like the pictures, but there's more to it. I still prefer here, but," he laughed. "Great vacation time, that's for sure. Thanks, again Gramps for helping me cover the costs. Anzu has been wanting someone to come out and see her perform for ages. To…bad Yugi couldn't come."

Sugoroku slide into the front seat, nodding. "Yes, I know. I don't think he's going to be going anywhere soon."

"Is he still living at home?" Jounochi asked, buckling his seat belt. Sugoroku shook his head, starting the car with sunken movements.

"Nope. His schizophrenia got way to dangerous for him to be at home alone. And his mother didn't help at all…she doesn't really understand so she just sent him to his room like when he was eight." Sugoroku groaned at the memory. "Terrible idea…"

Jounochi sunk back into his seat. He rubbed his palm over the leather material. "Nice new car Gramps…from Seto?"

"As a present…kinda of a apology for not helping before…you know, when Yugi was younger. He's helping pay for our medical bills as well." Sugoroku chuckled. "When I talk to him, he is a rude as can be, but he wants Yugi to come back. He says, "to be the king of games" but I know it's because he cares."

Jounochi nodded. "Amazing still to me…almost killed Yugi so many times…" he shook his head, leaning his head against the window. "Can we go visit Yugi first?"

Sugoroku smiled a small, soft, smile. "Sure Jounochi. I was heading there anyways."

!!

"Jounochi!" A young boy yelled, running up to give his friend a giant hug. Jounochi grabbed Yugi around the waist, hoisting him into the air.

"Hey there Yugi!" Yugi laughed, punching at Jounochi's shoulder, yelling to get down. Jounochi did so, setting him on the ground. He looked Yugi over, smiling when he noticed that Yugi did not wear the typical, white patient clothing, but his normal navy pants and white top. Yet, he was paler than before, and most of the muscle on his arms had disappeared.

'He's lost weight again…I hope it's because of the medication…' Jounochi thought, though he continued to smile. "So Yugi, how you been?"

Yugi laughed, grinning. "I'm fine Jounochi. Just fine. How was Anzu? Is she enjoying herself?"

Jounochi nodded, letting his body relax. It was nice to be able to have a civil conversation with Yugi for once in a long time. "She's doing great. She misses you, Yugi." Yugi smiled sadly, nodding.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, the two now standing in silence. Jounochi felt the tension, and he quickly sought to ride themselves of it.

"So Yugi, can you go outside at all?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. Lets go, they really don't let me out unless I have friends or something." Yugi grabbed Jounochi's wrist, dragging him down the hallway. Jounochi kept his eyes straight, not daring to look in the windows of the other patients. One wobbled down the hallway next to them, eyes wide and unseeing; a thousand mile stare. The man was dressed all in white, typical clothing. Jounochi tried to advert his eyes, but he could still feel it when the man passed. Mumbling to himself, salvia dripping from his mouth…Jounochi clutched his eyes shut for a moment, trying to rid his mind of the image.

He couldn't bear the thoughts. Sometimes…they were just too much for him to bear.

"Jounochi, you don't mind if Mou Hitori no Boku joins us, do you?" Yugi asked, smiling.

Jounochi forced out a smile. "N-no. That's fine."

Yugi smile widened. "Mou Hitori no Boku, he said it's fine! Besides, your friends with him remember…hehe, he's being stubborn today Jounochi, don't mind him."

Jounochi smiled his fake smile before Yugi looked away, and it fell to a deep frown. He sucked in his lip, blinking furiously. Jounochi in took another deep breath through his nose before allowing his face to relax.

"Here we are!" Yugi exclaimed, opening the slide door to patio painted an eye blinding white. The sun shone through the trees surrounding the backyard, and reflected of the porch into Jounochi's eyes.

He squinted, slowly walking out. Yugi let go of his arm, running to the middle of the deck and sitting down.

Yugi tilted from side to side, taking in large, deep breaths of the summer air. "Mou Hitori no Boku usually doesn't come outside, but he did go out and get me these," Yugi held up some flowers that were hidden under his shirt. "They don't like flowers here cuz some people have allergies. But…Mou Hitori no Boku said I need flowers." Yugi laughed, smelling the black eyed Susan's. "Pretty."

Jounochi nodded, slowly walking over to Yugi. The boy was so pale, Jounochi could not see where the deck ended and Yugi began. "yeah Yugi…that's nice."

"Jounochi, stop holding your tongue," Yugi said, turning around, a frown marred over his face. "I can tell when your holding back your words. What is it?"

Jounochi groaned, sitting down beside Yugi. "You know what it is…Yugi you…haven't gotten any better."

Yugi glared, the mask of happiness shattered. "Oh, yeah. I know, you don't think Mou Hitori no Boku is here. But he is. You couldn't see him before, so why did you believe me then?"

"Because he was there Yugi," Jounochi muttered. "I saw him in you. You're talking to air right now…"

Yugi huffed. "Ha-ha. You're SO funny Jounochi. I didn't ask you to come and tell me I'm insane, I have little nurses in white coats to do that everyday. I was hoping you could come and we could just…hang out, ya know…" Yugi's shoulders hunched, his head dropping between them. "Like before…"

"Yugi," Jounochi began, pinching between his eyes. "Until you admit you have schizophrenia, things are not going to go back to normal."

"I am not insane!!" Yugi screamed, throwing the flowers at Jounochi's chest. "You all…think I'm a raving lunatic…"

"Yugi, you tried to…" Jounochi trailed off, eyes adverting to the side. He clenched his fingers together, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to see Mou Hitoti no…"

"He has a name Yugi, use it. You went through so much trouble to get it, why don't you just call him Atemu!"

Yugi glared. "Because he does not want to be. Because he is MY other self! Not the pharaoh of Egypt."

Jounochi clenched his teeth, his whole face tensing up before letting them relax. "I'm not arguing with you Yugi, not now."

Yugi turned away, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. I brought it up…I'm…sorry Jounochi." Yugi rubbed his hands over his face. "Look what I've done? Ruined our friendship, almost made Grandpa go bankrupt on the Game Shop…for what? I'm not even living right now…"

He paused, swallowing. "I'm just….here. Sitting around. Doing…nothing…but…" Yugi sniffed, shoulders shaking. "Talk to walls. I know he's real, but they say he's not so many times I just…"

Jounochi placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Hey, it's okay…"

"I'm sorry Jounochi."

Jounochi smiled. "Look, it's fine Yugi. You know, it's fine, cuz I'll always be here for you, and you can count on that."

Yugi shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face faster. "I'm sorry Mou Hitori no Boku…I brought you back…to life only to make you die again…" Jounochi sighed, rubbing his hands over Yugi's shoulder.

"Lets go back inside Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. "NO! I want to stay out here!"

Jounochi swallowed, forcing a lump down his throat. "Common," he reached over grabbing Yugi around the waist and hoisting him up onto his shoulder. He knew what was going to come; little kicks, punches, screaming. And probably hyperventilation, if not more screaming.

"Let me down, let me down!! Mou Hitori no Boku, make him let me go!! Mou Hitori no Boku's gona get you Jounochi!" Yugi screamed, punching at his back. "He-he…let me go!!"

Jounochi carried Yugi back inside, down the stained white hallway to Yugi's room.

"Jounochi, down now!! No, let me down, go away!" Yugi cried, kicking his feet.

"I'm just going to your room."

"No, no, I want to go home! I don't want to go to my ROOM! I want to go home with Grandpa!"

Jounochi called a nurse to help him open the door. "No!" Yugi screamed. "Do not bring those bitches in white to my room! I hate them!! If you bring them, I'll…I'll tell Mou Hitori no Boku to do whatever he wants to you!! He can kill you, you know that!"

Jounochi sighed, finally getting someone to open the door. He walked inside, placing Yugi on the bed. The nurse behind him closed the door. Yugi sat there, glaring. He crossed his arms and legs, turning his back to Jounochi

"I hate you…all of you…" he growled.

Jounochi sighed, allowing the comment to wash away. "I know you do now, but I'm just doing…what I think is right. Maybe…Yugi, maybe one day, this'll all be behind us." He turned around walking towards the door. He knocked, for the door can only be opened from the outside. He heard footsteps coming, so he stepped back.

His back met Yugi's chest. Jounochi looked to the ceiling, sighing. "Yugi, I'll come back later I promise…"

"Jounochi…there will _be _no _later_…" Jounochi's eyes widened, his breath quickening. His eyes shook, sliding to the right.

Jounochi slowly turned, his face paling and his eyes widening. The room around them darkened, the white turning to an unholy black. Jounochi felt his legs quiver, his lungs pushing in each time he took a breath. Yugi's eyes narrowed. "You continue to not listen…" he took a step towards Jounochi, his nose touching his. "And your touch…angers me." Jounochi pressed himself against the wall, each breath coming out as a wheeze. His throat tightened, his hands shook; no thought passed through his struck numb mind.

Yugi's eyes, his crimson eyes, locked with Jounochi. "He gave me free reign…_Jounochi."_ He took one step closer. "And I feel, no regret."


End file.
